I Hate Everything About You
by fangal-issues
Summary: Arthur and Alfred look fine. But thats just how appearances work. After a one night stand Arthur begins a story to confess what he did to America to cause such a horrible tension and why he cant get over it. But when America finds this confession, will he be able to help him or will it be to late? Rated M for a reason. Warning for shotacon/pedophilia.
1. The Story Begins

**_Heyyyyy so I'm like fucking warning you now. This story is going to be twisted and it involves iggy and child america doing it so yeah just warning. its rated M for a reason. _**

**_I dont own hetalia or any thing used only the plot._**

* * *

**_I Hate Everything About You_**

Ch.1

The British Nation sat at yet, another pub, the last he hadn't been kicked out of at that. He harshly grabbed his whiskey and chugged it, before laying his head down in his arms. Oh how Arthur regretted everything he's ever done, but this was the most. He couldn't fucking take it! Every damn time he had to see the Americans face, Arthur would feel like pulling out his pistol and shooting him self, right on the bloody spot!

Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. He debated on whether he should look up or not. In the end he did.

"What do you fucking want?!", England screamed at the top of his lungs. The American sighed,

"Arthur, your drunk I'm gonn-"

"Don't you have any self pity!", Arthur screamed. At this point Alfred didn't give a fuck about what the Briton said. He picked up his body and threw it over his shoulder, despite the raging protest coming from his elder.

"Unhand me!", England cried. After a few minuets, Arthur, stopped whining and just allowed his former charge to carry him, god knows where.

Alfred opened the front door to the cottage and carried Arthur to his bed. Arthur, however didnt want to sleep. They both sat quietly on Arthurs bed and refused to make eye contact. Finally, Arthur spoke up,

"Why?..."

"Because I have too".

"No! No you don't! You insist on being here for me! Just stop! I cant breath with you looking at me! Why cant you fucking hate me?!", Arthur began ranting now standing in his room and pasting around, "You should hate me! I'm a sick man, Alfred! Why cant you see that! Why do you do this too me?!".

"Arthur shut the fuck up!", Alfred yelled. Arthur suddenly sobered up and looked Alfred in the eye. "Do you think I understand this? Because honestly I don't", American whispered, " ... You hurt me, yet I still love you".

Arthur tightened his eyes shut in hope to stop the water he knew would be flowing out. Now, Alfred was standing, but England still didn't look.

"Arthur...", He heard his own name whispered, huskily in his ear. Damn it, why was he getting turned on by this?!, Arthur thought.

"Alfred, I suggest you leave now".

"Not until you look at me, look me in the eyes and tell me that you, Arthur Kirkland, that you dont love me."

Arthur opened his eyes. Fuck. He looked into the Americans swollen blue ones and it just brought him over the edge. Arthur pulled Americas waist towards his and placed his lips on his former colonies. He felt Al's tongue lick at his lips for entrance. England replied by moaning causing his mouth to open just enough for America to take advantage of the situation. The two nations slowly pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting them.

"God, I hate you", Arthur mumbled as he looked into Alfred's lust filled eyes. Alfred smirked before replying,

"I hate you more".

Arthur pushed the nation against his bed and began to attack the Americans neck. He found the spot that Alfred loved and kept sucking, making him moan like a hormonal teenage girl.

"Ngh! Arthur...". England slowly worked at unbuttoning the honey blondes shirt, then his own. As Arthur undressed himself, America watched with hungry eyes. Alfred got up,

"Sit down on the edge of the bed". Arthur did so once his underwear had been removed, showing Alfred just how big he was. Alfred got down on his knees and England knew what would be coming next.

America took the Brits cock and and began to slowly pump it up and down. He looked up at England and smirked a little before planting a kiss on the head. Alfred then slowly began to lick, from bottom to top. Alfred loved doing this. It gave him the sense that he could do anything, it made him feel powerful compared to England. However, America still loved bottoming.

"F-fucking tease!", Arthur mumbled before weaving his fingers into the Americans hair and pushing him down more. Alfred willingly opened his mouth wider and began to wrap his mouth around the pulsating cock. Once he had deep throated him, he began to bob his up and down as fast as he possibly could. Arthur couldn't help but moan, especially with the memory of the first time Alfred had done this too him:

_Alfred and I were laying down in bed, I was reading him a bed time story as he had his head in my lap. At the time the boy was about... 11 in human years. Arthur was slowly getting turned on as Alfred kept adjusting his head on Arthurs lap. Arthur allowed a moan to slip from his lips before gasping at what he had just done. Alfred looked at him before he noticed it, _

_"Arthur whats this?", His colony asked as he poked at the tightness in Arthurs trousers. Arthur had never taught him about any sexual activities. Alfred probably didn't even know that his cock could do that! When England didn't answer, Alfred began unbuttoning England's trousers. England wanted to stop him, but he couldn't find the courage to say anything, he was out of words. America had always been more open about the body anyways so he didn't see what the big deal was. When Alfred pulled his pants down, he gasped. America looked at England for answers, but England didn't say anything. However, He saw Arthurs had reach down and begin to stroke it up and down. Of corse, America didn't see what the big deal was, and wanted to try it! So Alfred took England's cock in his hand and mimicked his father-figure's movements. He watched Arthurs face get red and start to moan. _

_"S-suck...", Arthur mumbled before he knew what he said. Alfred looked confused but didn't question as he began to place his mouth around the warm cock. Suddenly, America felt hands pushing his head further down, he did so and felt the hands pull his head back up, then down again. America slowly got into he rhythm of going up and down. Then he felt something squirt into his mouth. Alfred took his head of and cringed at the taste, he looked up at Arthur,_

_"Eat it all". Alfred did just that even though it sure didnt taste like candy, it still wasn't that bad. He swallowed all of it on his mouth and licked up the rest on England's cock. _

"America!", Arthur moaned as he flung his head back and came into Alfred's mouth. He watched his former colony swallow. Arthur almost felt sick, but at the same time, he licked it. With a leap of courage. Arthur pulled America back on the bed and reached into his night stand. He pulled out the strawberry flavored lube and slicked his fingers in the substance. He looked back at America who had his legs spread apart and was waiting for him. England smirked as he moved between Alfred's legs. He pushed a finger into Alfred and began to push in and out. Arthur kissed America and let the American wrap his arms around England's neck. With his free hand, Arthur began tweaking with Alfred's nipple. Making the American moan, was one of Arthurs favorite things to do. He slipped to fingers in, and began scissoring Alfred's hole, while looking for his prostate. Arthur felt his beck bend back as Alfred moaned, he'd found it a lot quicker this time. England slipped a third finger in and began ramming into that one spot that made the American moan like a whore.

"Your such a slag", Arthur whispered as he talked dirty.

"A-Arthur! P-please! I cant ngh w-wait!".

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you!"

"What do you want inside you?"

"I-I want A-Arthurs c-cock inside me a-at all times ngh! Telling m-me how much of a whore I am!", America barley managed to say. This threw England over board. He removed his fingers and placed himself at Americas entrance before slamming into him. Arthur wouldn't show any mercy to him. He hated this slag! And he was going to fuck him till he couldn't walk. Now Alfreds memories were kicking in:

_After sucking England off that night, England didnt act the same around his colony. Alfred was very confused and thought he did something wrong. So one day, when they were having afternoon tea, Alfred decided to speak up. _

_"England. I'm sorry", America mumbled. England put his book down and gave Alfred a questioning look, _

_"Whatever for, poppet?"._

_"E-ever since that night you've been more distant from me ... I'm sorry if I did something wrong."_

_Arthur sighed and thought, here it goes. _

_"Alfred you did nothing wrong, I'm sorry if I made you feel that you did." The colonies eyes light up at that news. _

_"O-Okay then I have another question! When ever I think about that night my pants feel funny and it gets tight down there. You told me to never touch down there so what do I do? Am I getting sick?", Arthur asked nervously. _

_"No,love. Thats perfectly normal. However I still do not want you touching yourself, so when ever this happens I need you to tell me. Are you feeling like that right now?"._

_"Y-yeah", America blushed. _

_"Okay. Come with me and I'll take care of it", Alfred nodded and followed England to Arthur's bedroom. Once inside. Arthur closed the door and locked it. "You need to take your cloths off now, love". Alfred did so and pulled his shirt off and his bottoms. Alfred saw England eye him up and down with a different look in his eyes. _

_"Sit down on the bed", Arthur said before walking over to his night stand and grabbing the oil out. Alfred sat and watched England take his shirt off, then his pants, then underwear. America stared at Arthurs cock again, becoming curious, and wanting to do what he did the other night. _

_"Spread you legs and lay back", Arthur commanded. _

_"Are we going to do what we did the other night?", Alfred asked. _

_"No love, today we are going to make love. Now it will hurt a bit at first but your strong, after that it will feel amazing, so amazing that you'll believe its better then sweets". _

_Alfred giggled, "Okay". He saw Englands face get closer to his and felt the Britons lips against his own. America tried to push his elder off. _

_"Why were you pushing me away?"._

_"W-what are you doing?! That was weird...". _

_"Alfred, its okay. Just lie back and let me make you feel better". Arthur kissed his colony again, with his free hand he began to barely pump the young nation. Alfred moaned and began bucking his hips._

_"Don't do that, restrain your self", England bossed. He soon began to place his oiled fingers at Americas entrance. America cried out in pain as Arthurs fingers slept into him. _

Alfred woke up. The American sat up and looked around to figure out where he was. _fuckFuckFUCK! _Alfred jumped out of England's bed and began to get dressed. He made his way for the front door, trying every so hardly to not wake the sleeping Brit.

Once Alfred was out he found a cab and left the country.

* * *

About two hours after the Americans escape, England began to wake up. he stirred over his bed and took in a deep breath into the pillow next to his. Arthurs eyes flashed open. He _knew _that sent. He sat up and began looking around. His bedroom smelled of sex, and that scent. Oh _god_. That was Americas scent! Arthur pulled on some pants and slowly walked out of his room. He carefully looked around his house and found that he was the only human inside of it. Alfred must have waken up before him, and ran for it. But that was too be expected. Who would want to stay there?

It had been one two days since that one night stand with Alfred. England sat on his dark leather sofa, with his computer in lap. He had a writing software open; and with a great sigh, he typed:

_Its time to let out my story. What happen to the American colonies and how I have dealt with it; is disgraceful. Its time to share my side of the story._

* * *

**_a/n: so first chapter... told you its twisted and it only gets worse. anyways im already three chapters into this so I will update again next week or possibly sooner if im told other wise *hint hint* anyways thank you for reading! _**


	2. Arthur Begins to Confess

**_Arthur's Confession begins_**

Ch. 2

**Prologue**

**Okay so heres the next chapter. I'm going to switch between the chapters being in present day and Arthurs blog thingy so yeah this ones the blog.**

* * *

I should warn anyone who is reading this: This is not a happy story, nor will it ever be. This is a story of paedophilia, hatred, war, and illness. I am a terrible man and this is my side and view of the situation that will haunt me forever. But before I tell you about this, you should first understand who I am. And how my childhood was.

* * *

It was the age of the Angelo-Saxon. I had just been created. My mother was Europe, and after her land divided into many countries, she died. Europe has always been a battle ground and that is why. I was a toddler in human years. Around the age of four. I felt a strange connection to the land which I walked on. If I was to cry, the sky above me would as well. If I needed food, I would just so happen to run across a freshly dead rabbit or a beautiful berry bush. The animals on this land seemed to have a strange connection with me as well.

I was alive. I was surviving. Then, an strange stick hit my arm. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I stared, shocked, at my now bleeding arm. I looked around as tears rolled down my cheeks. In the distance I saw a taller boy running towards me... wait... now there were three! One, which looked like the oldest, had fiery red hair. The next had orange hair, and the next had a darker shade of blonde. They all had thick eyebrows like myself, and the same green eyes.

"Its just a babe...", The one with blonde hair sighed.

"Well, he looks like us. I bet ye that this laddie is a country as well!", The red head exclaimed rather loudly.

"Whots your name lad?", The orange one said.

You see, I have never had any interaction with another human being, let alone country before this moment, for the sake of the story I had written them in english, but those for boys that were about the age of 5-7 were speaking in gaelic. I had no idea what they were saying so I replied in english.

"I-.. What? I cannot understand you! S-stay away from me!", I screeched as I scooted away from the boys.

"Whot do you reckon he's goin' on about Scotland?", the oranged haired asked.

"I bet he is a wee bit frightened". I looked over their faces one last time before I got up and ran as fast as I could. I ran with my land and used all the advantages that I knew. I ran and ran and ran, till I saw a rabbit hole. It was big enough for me, so I slid down in it.

I didnt come out until the next day. I made my way to a river and pulled out the weird stick.

I ran into those boys again and again. They must have lived somewhere near-bye since I kept seeing so much of them. But whenever I did come run into them I made an effort to get away. They slowly started to speak my language. I told them my name was England and they laughed. They told me that I was too weak to be a country. They bullied me and kept shooting those sticks at me. Then one day the red haired caught me.

"Sh.. Dont speak, dont run", He mumbled as he pulled me into a small hut. "Ireland and Wales are out right now, they wont be back till latter, so its just you and me laddie".

"I-I dont like you! Let me go!", I tried to push him off of me. This boy looked about the age of nine while i looked about the age of six. He rejected my words and pushed me onto the ground.

That was how I lost my virginity. The boy that I latter found out was my brother, had fucked me senseless till I couldnt breath. He broke me in a way that no one could ever understand. And I would get revenge; a weird girl from the other side of the sea told me that I should not worry, that love will come in time. But I knew not of love. I had no idea what that emotion felt like. Latter on I found out that, that girl was really a boy, it was france so what do you expect?

Anyways I grew into the medieval times I found a strange lust for violence and power. And I soon got revenge. My King let me send troops to war with Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. I personally destroyed each of them. My three older brothers were now under my control. And I loved it. I became more and more powerful everyday as my citizens flourished in the renaissance and talked about love and peace, I dreamed about power and utter control.

_Its just a countries nature._

I began to seek more power, meaning I needed more land. Of corse I never had the same connection when I gained a new colony, as I had with the homeland, but I was still gaining power, and I was trying to kill France. I gained colonies in the Bahamas but I never met the actual countries that lived there. My first colony I met was India. I was never very fond of India, he was a strange bloke and I was not used to his costumes. I overlooked them though, since I would be gaining my tea from him. Then I met _him. _

I'm quite sure that you know the story, Finland told me and France that there was a babe in the Americas, they were very sure that he was a country. I raced France to the other side of the Atlantic.

I landed in modern-day Plymouth, Massachusetts. As soon as I got off my boat and stepped onto the rocky beach, I felt something warming, soft, and nice about this land. I was rather determined to find the boy that everyone had been talking about.

France and I looked together. We found a blonde boy chasing rabbits in a field. And Thus the games began.

We tried to woe America, I would walk out to him at night, when France was asleep and I would sing to him. He was so perfect..

"America?", I whispered.

"Wha-?", The sleepy toddler looked up at me in the little field.

"Come, I will sing to you", I ordered the toddler. I watched him crawl up onto my lap and snuggle his head into my shoulder.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously.

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady greensleeves.

My men were clothed all in green,

And they did ever wait on thee;

All this was gallant to be seen,

And yet thou wouldst not love me."

The small boy looked up at me with very sleepy eyes.

"Why would any one leave you?". With that he fell asleep. Thinking back on this moment is heart breaking to me, and it might be to you as well, since you know that now America is free, thus leading you to believe that he did leave me. And with that said you should also know who gained control over the lad.

When I won the war and got the colony I so much desired, France left up north and I decided it was bout time I got back to my home. But the boy looked at me with sad eyes. It was odd. I was a pirate, before I met him. I was a killing machine. I was a knight that would kill humans for fun. But this boy brought so much joy to me by just looking at me with his big blue eyes. I thought that maybe- just _maybe. _This was the feeling that France told me about, that feeling called _love. _

"Where are you going?", the sunny blonde toddler asked as he hung onto my trousers.

"America, I'm a nation. In order to protect you and fulfill my duties I must go back home".

"Why cant I come?".

"Because your the personified version of this land, you will get sick if you stay away for too long, as will I with my land. I tried to explain as he looked at the toddler with the most affection I'd ever had for anyone.

The boy frowned his eyebrows, "But.. I wuv you!" I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. No one had ever meant it, but I could tell that something about this boy was sincere.

"And I do too", I said before wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight with all my heart. I let him go and looked him in the eye.

"You'll be a good lad for your caretaker, right?".

"Yea".

"That's horrible grammar I need to get you a tutor as well.", I smiled and kissed the boys forehead, "This is not good bye, I will see you soon." And with that I boarded my ship while the toddler watched my every move.

- _Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

**a/n: Okay i dont know when im going to update it again but it wont be that long. please review follow and favorite! **

**I'm going to see the city of bones in a second with my friend, i read the book but the movie looks like crap so we'll see. **

**ps: if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell and i will take them into consideration. **


	3. Dealing With Idiots Hurt

**_Hi.. so yeah heres the next chapter. It's not as long but I tried. I'm still working on the next chapter so it'll probably be up by sunday, thats if im not doing anything this weekend... we'll see... ANYWAYS IM DEAD CAUSE JKR IS WRITING A SPIN OFF OF HARRY POTTER WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... sorry. anyways thanks. I dont own hetalia or history_**

* * *

**_Idiots_**

ch. 3

The kettle whistled from inside of the house.

He watched the small amount of sugar dissolve into the dark tea. It was a lovely day outside. The birds were singing and the woods looked welcoming. Arthur felt clean, he felt secure.

"DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!,

DONT WANT A NATION THAT-".

Arthur picked up his phone and answered, "I was having a very good day till I heard my ringtone, what do you want?", He asked as he sat at his table and looked outside as dark clouds began to come in.

"Duuuuuudddddeeeeeeeeee-". Arthur hung up and sighed. Git, he shouldn't waste my time. Then his phone began to buzz under his hand. Arthur answered it before he heard that song again.

"What?", the Brit fumed.

"I left my brief case at your house!", America's voice boomed from the phone.

"And what, do you suppose I do about it?", demanded Arthur.

"Uhhh".

"You're a cunt".

"Hey! SO not cool".

"I will met you in Buckingham Palace tomorrow, I have a meeting with parliament so do not be late", He quickly stated and hung up. When Arthur looked back outside it was raining. His day had been ruined.

Arthur had to look all over his little cottage for the idiots brief case. He found it in his living room, and tried to open it. It had a four number code lock. Arthur fumed. He tried 0000, then 1776, then 1783 and even 0476. Finally he tried 1607, the year he founded his colony just for hell of it. The case opened.

Arthurs eye widened and he looked inside. There were three folders that said 'Top secret' or 'Classified'. Then there was a plan folder. Arthur opened it and looked through it. Inside was Arthurs hand writing. Arthur quickly recognized the old parchment as the letters he'd written to America to try to stop him from leaving and going to war with him. Some were even from England trying to persuade America to help him during WW|. Arthur gulped and looked at the bottom of the stacks, there was a small, 4 inch paper:

Dear Arthur,

I know you will never read this but I need to vent. You've just sent your fifth letter trying to talk me out of going to war with you but I cant help it. Its not because of what you did to me as a kid. But its because of what you did to my people. It's not because I want to be recognized as your equal, or because I hate you. But its because it's my nature. Its nature.

Your lover, former brother, and enemy

Alfred F. Jones

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath. He quickly put everything back in its brief case. America. Why would he carry these around? What the hell was wrong with the boy! Arthur marched out of his cottage into the ran and threw the case into his car before driving off to the train station to head to London.

When Alfred arrived at Buckingham Palace late he knew he was in deep shit. He rushed up to the front desk to get a pass to enter and the lady was giving him shit about who he was.

"Sir, I need to know your date of birth, name, and age".

"I need to see Arthur Kirkland!", America exclaimed.

"There is no one here by that name".

"Not this crap again, common! I know who England is!".

"England is a country, sir".

"Yeah and so am I!". At that moment Arthur walked into the lobby with his hair slightly wet from the rain.

"It's alright Emily", Arthur stated as he grabbed his former charges arm and dragged him pass the guards. They made their way to one of the many luxurious rooms and sat down across from each other. Arthur put the brief case on the coffee table. Alfred quickly grabbed it and opened it to make sure everything was still in place.

"Alfred...".

"Yup?".

"I-I'm sorry about what happened a couple days ago", The british nation mumbled as he studied the lines in his hands.

"Nah its cool", Alfred brushed it off.

"Cool?".

"Yeah well you were drunk and stuff so ya know".

"Oh so its normal for you to sleep with drunk blokes?", Arthur questioned.

"N-no! I mean-", Alfred stuttered before Arthur interrupted him.

"No, its great to know I raised you to sleep around", Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Psh you raised me to be a good fuck, Arthur", the American replied just as harshly.

"I-I... Don't you have a damn plane to catch!".

"I have a private jet; that means I leave when I want".

"So why are you still here then?", Arthur hissed.

"Your suppose to say good bye to your guest", Alfred replied, "Or have you admitted that your not a gentleman?".

"I- fuck you!".

"Haven't you already done that?". Alfred walked towards the door.

"I warned you to leave!".

"Yeah but you didn't warn me when I was a kid!", Alfred shouted back now just as mad.

"Oh but you liked what I did to you when you where a kid didn't you? I mean you only rebelled because its in your nature, or so I've _read_", Arthur sneered feeling power over his former charge.

Alfred just stood there with his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, "I-I. Y-yo-u read my-! I hate you!".

"So I've been told", Arthur stated harshly just as lightning went off. With that Alfred stormed out of the Palace and off to do some _research. _Arthur sighed. He left the room and made his way to the meeting. However, Arthur wasn't paying attention during the meeting. Instead he was writing.

* * *

_**a/n: SO yeah ... review .. follow... favorite.. do what you do. I'll try to update soon, thanks for reading :)**_


	4. Love: An Advantage Or Disadvantage?

**SO yeah im a bitch.. im sorry it took me so long to update this. ughhh. **

**but i spilt cranberry juice on my macbook pro's keyboard so i have an excuse because it takes me twice as long to type something now. my parents are making me pay for it. oh joy. **

**anyways im home sick today because i felt like it. oh and homecoming was last weekend. it was very very very dumb. im not going to go ever again. next time im spending my money on a concert. anyways ignore my problems and enjoy. so im working on the next chapter right now so yeah have fun peeps. **

* * *

**_Love: An advantage or disadvantage. _**

ch. 4

I wanted to see America everyday. But I had my duties. Eventually I was granted a chance to visit my colony, and I left right away.

When I arrived in my colonies, I went to see America. I knocked on the door, the caretaker opened and allowed me in. It was only six am so America wasnt up just yet. I cooked breakfast and made tea and in about ten more minuets I heard foot steps walking down the stairs.

"Whats that smell?", I heard a boy shout. I looked over at the door and saw Americas blue eyes widen. He ran over to me and I hugged him.

"England!".

"You've grown America, you should stop eating".

"No way! I love food!", America shouted as he looked over and saw the breakfast laid out.

"Come, lets eat". It was quiet for a few moments as the boy that looked about five devoured all the food and tea.

"Settle down lad! You'll get yourself sick!".

"Nah, I do this all the time". I hated his grammar and accent but I didn't say anything about it for now.

"How have things been going around here?", I inquired.

"Oh well", America stopped for a moment to burp, " Theres this guy that keeps looking at me like he wants to eat me! But there is this boy that looks just like me! And he keeps following him! But that boy looks nice, but that man is scary!", America tried to explain as well as he could.

"Hmm what does this man look like?", I asked as sweetly as possible while finishing up the last of the tea.

"Oh! He has a lot of hair! It looks really soft but it also makes him look like a girl", He finished with a giggle.

"That _frog_", I sneered.

"Frog? I like to catch frogs!".

I smirked, "Then lets go catch one". I ordered the boy to go get dressed in his best cloths and we left for city hall. When I walked into the building with a boy holding my hand everyone stopped and stared at me. I rolled my eyes, people could be such idiots.

"How long has France been here?", I demanded while America stared up at me, I guess he was shocked to see that I could be so, not cuddly.

"For awhile, sir".

"Where is he", my voice dripped with venom.

"U-up north, Sir Kirkland".

"Bring him to me!", I shouted and watched half the men run out. I sat down and rubbed my temples.

"That was so cool!", America shouted standing next to me.

"Cool?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I means uh extraordinary! or awesome!".

"Oh um okay", I had to remember to get him a tutor, a good one at that. The boy was looking around and I felt bad for making him stand. "Come sit on my lap".

He smiled and climbed up. "Whats it like being you?".

"Er.. Its difficult, stressful, but powerful all at the same time. It's like I know I have a lot of things to do, but I also know thats because of how powerful I am; so that settles me down quite a bit", I tried to explain.

"Wow.. I want to be just like you!", America said excitedly as a huge grin formed on his face.

"You do?".

"Yeah! You're a really good person and I love you.", He mumbled as he snuggled his head into my chest. I smiled with pride. This boy was like a son to me. I loved him with all my heart and had a demanding feeling to protect him at all cost.

"I love you too", I said softly as I pet his head. He looked up at me with shinning eyes and leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled back I was stunned as he just hugged me tighter. This boy was something else.

"Why'd they call you 'Sir Kirkland'?".

"Oh, my human name is Arthur Kirkland", I swiftly answered. Americas eyebrows furred,

"Whats my human name?".

"I don't know, what do you want?".

"You choose!"

"Okay", I ran names through my head for a moment thinking about a good name to fit his personality, "How about Aflred F. Kirkland?".

"I like it! And I get your last name? Cool!", He shouted happily. He jumped up from my lap and began to run around the room.

"America sit down before you get yourself hu-", Just at that moment America was running in front of the big oak doors, when they opened to strike him in the head. There stood France, holding hands with a younger boy that looked about America's age. America jumped up and walked over to the boy,

"Hi! My names Alfred F. Kirkland!", America eagerly shouted.

"B-bonjour", The boy stumbled as he looked at the ground.

"Come Canada, you must not talk to such trash", France snarled as he walked over to me while flipping his greasy hair. America ran next to me as if he was going to protect me.

"Ah, Angleterre. 'ow lovely it is to see you again!", the flirt shouted.

"Please, I just ate".

"Eck, Your food is 'orrible".

"My food is just fine you greasy limey!".

"Ah-ah-ah! Wouldn't want to start a war in front of ze 'ittle colonies, now would we mon cheri?", The French raised his eye brow seductively.

"Um England. He scares me", America looked up at me fearfully.

"I know, me too lad".

"Thats not what you said last time we were in bed together, mon amour".

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!".

"Such a 'orrible temper you 'ave".

"What are you doing in the new world, Francis?".

"Why taking care of Canada of course!", He directed towards the boy that kept looking at the floor like it was a drug.

"Oh really? Is that why you've been intersecting into America's boarders?".

"I 'ave been doing no such thing! I 'ave simply been on my rightful land!".

"YOUR LAND?", I questioned getting angrier.

"Oui".

"Take. Your. Boarders. Back".

"Non", Frenchie replied stubbornly while flipping his hair. That was how the French and Indian war began.

I stayed only for another month to make sure most of my troops were arriving safely and were preparing for battle but I knew I had to leave. America begged me to stay. I think he idolized me at that young age, he wanted to be just like me, a person who didn't even have time for their own ward.

Looking back I think the worst thing I did, minus the _other _stuff, was abandoning him so often. After his revolution a lot of countries made me out to be a bad father or brother or whatever I was. But overall I still think I raised him well. America is the most caring person I know. But I don't think that, that was my doing either. Dammit I was a bad father.

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**yeah sorry its short im working on the next one right now. anyways follow favorite review.. do what you do. thanks! xx **


End file.
